


Poem Confessions

by ladyalta



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 21:14:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3624474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyalta/pseuds/ladyalta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A written poem to confess.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poem Confessions

Day by day, I cannot help myself looking at him. I feel like a teenage girl who’s having her first crush and wanting to confess badly. Everytime he looks at me with those sleepy eyes of him, or that time when he lays his head on my shoulder, I feel like my heart would jump out of my ribcage because it was beating so fast and silently hoping that he doesn’t hear it because it was also beating so loud. At first it was alright, but lately, I’m becoming twitchy when he does what he usually does and sometimes he will look at me confusedly as to why I was acting that way but I just smile at him telling him that I was surprised and tell him not to worry. He will blink a few times, then he will grin at me and says “You’re cute, Nino!” And I have to look away to hide my face that is currently blushing furiously.  
The others are already taking pity at me and they are trying giving hints to Ohno about what I felt about him. And I actually didn’t try to stop them from trying. Because inside me, I wanted him to know. I just didn’t have the courage to tell him straight to his face.  
One day as I was trying to write my solo song for our new album, I suddenly felt a different inspiration hitting me. I grabbed another clean sheet of paper and wrote what was inside of my head at that time. And this is the result of that:

 

**O** n a particular day  
**H** is smile brightens me, the  
**N** ight seemingly refreshing  
**O** n this particular day.

**S** eeing him smile brightly  
**A** sight to behold  
**T** he time seems to stop  
**O** nly him that I can see  
**S** taring at me  
**H** is eyes seem to talk to me and  
**I** was lost in them.

 

It was a poem made out of his name. And I felt like this was a confession to him and with new determination, I decided to give this to him tomorrow.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
As I entered the green room the next day, I saw that Leader haven’t arrived yet so I just needed a few minutes to compose myself to give that piece of paper to him. The others are looking at me like I was someone readying to go for a battle.  
“Nino, are you okay?” the ever mother-of-Arashi Sho asked.  
“Yeah, you look like someone who is ready to fight a furious battle with the way you’re looking right now,” the next ever mother-of-Arashi Jun asked.  
“Ne, Nino, you need help with−” Aiba started but was cut-off both by Jun and Sho with a loud “NO!” and “You’re just going to ruin it for Nino whatever he wanted to do. Just leave him alone,” Jun added. And with that Aiba pouted saying that they’re both mean while earning him rolling of the eyes from the three of them. And that’s the time when Ohno chose to enter the green room. When he placed his bag on the table and went to sit beside me on our usual couch, I leaned in to him and whispered in his ear.  
“Ne, Oh-chan when we had our break from our shooting later, can we talk on the rooftop?”  
He sleepily nodded at me while burying his face at the crook of my neck and his arms hugging me tight as he tried to snatch a few minutes of sleep before we start shooting.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
As soon as we had our break, I took Ohno’s hand and lead him upstairs to the rooftop. But as we arrived there, I just keep fidgeting on my feet not actually saying anything so Ohno must have sense this so he placed a hand on my shoulder and asked me so very gently.  
“Nino? What is it that you want to say?”  
And with that, it gave me the confidence to give the poem I’ve written the night before. He took the folded paper from my hands, unfolded it and start reading it while I turned my back at him because I don’t want to see what his reaction going to be. And as I was busy getting embarassed at myself, I didn’t noticed him turning me back around to face him and holding a folded paper at me. I thought he was returning the paper I’ve given him but I noticed that the paper came from one of his sketchbooks and I noticed that Ohno is not looking at me straight in the eyes like he’s embarassed or something so I took the paper, unfold it and read what was written:

 

**N** ever look  
**I** n his eyes  
**N** or listen to his laugh  
**O** r you might get lost in a  
**M** agical world  
**I** n an instant that  
**Y** ou don’t want to get out  
**A** nd live there forever.

**K** eep your heart guarded  
**A** s he may steal it away with  
**Z** ero pretentions  
**U** ntil you want to give it  
**N** ot minding the consequences.  
**A** nd when he does, never  
**R** egret, ‘cause he’ll take care of it and  
**I** ’m sure of it.

 

He wrote a poem for me too out of my name as well and I couldn’t help but gasp aloud when I had understood the meaning behind those words. I looked up at him with wide-eyes, my mouth opening and closing like a fish out of the water. He chuckled at my reaction and before I could grasp the situation, he is leaning towards me and is pressing his lips against mine. I couldn’t hold my gasp and Ohno took advantage of that to kiss me deeper while I flutter my eyes shut and kissing him back with the same passion and sweetness that he was giving me. After a while we parted for the need of air and I hugged him tightly while him doing the same to me.  
“I’m sorry Oh-chan for being a coward for all these years not telling you how I feel,” I said.  
He just shook his head while saying, "It’s okay Nino, just as long as you say you love me, it will always be enough,” he said.  
“I love you, Satoshi. I always have and always will for the rest of my life,” I said with conviction.  
“I love you, too, Kazu. I always have and always will for the rest of my life.”


End file.
